


You & I

by rainbowcowboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Autistic Gonta Gokuhara, M/M, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of my personal headcanons, i wrote this in my english period cause i was sad lol, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowcowboy/pseuds/rainbowcowboy
Summary: It was a rainy morning, Korekiyo’s favorite.there isn’t enough simple fluff in this tag so fuck it i’ll do it myself !!!
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	You & I

It was a rainy morning, Korekiyo’s favorite. He loved when that familiar, quiet light trickled through his window, just as weak as the water droplets clinging to the pane outside. It woke him up at the perfect time; not too early, like on bright summery days, but not too late.

  
He woke up before Gonta did, as always. Gonta was a heavy sleeper, unbothered by the sun’s rays in the morning. He used to be a much more paranoid sleeper— force of habit, Korekiyo had come to learn. He’d wake up when Kiyo would shift, put his phone down, get up to use the bathroom, but over time he had grown much more comfortable.

  
This morning, Korekiyo had barely moved from where he fell asleep in Gonta’s arms the night before. He was tucked tightly against the larger man’s chest, one leg hooked around his, and arms clinging to his side. Gonta’s arms were around and under him, surrounding him in warmth. Korekiyo’s face rested comfortably, halfway against the pillow, and halfway against Gonta’s pec, and he could faintly hear his heartbeat.

  
He took a few moments to enjoy the closeness, and to fully wake up, then propped himself up on his elbows and gazed down at Gonta’s sleeping face. He looked so calm; usually, his expression was angry, or intimidating, but rarely was he ever upset, only very concentrated. When he wasn’t focused, he was often smiling, eyes squeezed shut. It was a rare privilege Korekiyo had to see him look so serene, and even rarer still to see it framed in such gorgeous, watery lighting.

  
With delicate hands, he brushed a lock of wavy hair out of Gonta’s face. He tugged down his sleeping mask— he didn’t need to wear it anymore, but after so many years of it, he felt strange not wearing a mask at all times— and cupped Gonta’s face softly. With the lightest touch he could muster, he kissed Gonta’s forehead, then his cheek, then the other. He scattered kisses across his face, on his nose, his lips, between his eyebrows; only when he kissed Gonta’s ears did he stir, making a soft, rumbling groan and rolling over, nearly trapping Korekiyo underneath him in the process.

  
After a moment, Gonta slowly opened his eyes. He always woke up the same, and Korekiyo had seen it so many times he knew how it went; stretch just a little bit, yawn, then snuggle back even further into the covers and look up at Kiyo happily. And each time, after he was done, Korekiyo would tenderly press their foreheads together, then get up to go shower.

  
This morning, though, Gonta had other plans. He wrapped his arms tightly around Korekiyo as he tried to get up, and held him close, mumbling, “Stay here..! Cuddle…”

  
How could Korekiyo resist that?

  
He sighed, but without any negative feeling, and responded, “Let me get a few pillows, so that I can sit up.” Gonta nodded, and let him go.

  
The freedom was short lived, as once he’d gotten himself comfortable, Gonta clung to him again and settled his head on Korekiyo’s chest. It didn’t take him long to start softly nuzzling the sides of his face— his jawline, and ears, and parts of his cheek—on Kiyo’s chest. It was a habit that Kiyo had always found much interest in. At first, he’d thought it was a behavior Gonta had picked up during his time with his wolf family, but he soon realized it was just something Gonta liked to do. He liked to feel textures in those spots, and there wasn’t quite a reason, it was just nice.

  
He absentmindedly pet Gonta’s hair as he scrolled on his phone, not quite paying attention to the tweets he was looking at. After all, it was a slow, rainy morning, and he had everything he wanted right beside him— or on top of him— there was no rush.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm yea i headcanon gonta as autistic n he shares a lot of stuff w me !! please no comments about this please thank you !!


End file.
